Reflection
by aurora0914
Summary: What happens when two people more alike than they care to admit are forced to work together? Hate starts to reflect love, and love starts to reflect hate, and no one knew what the hell was going on anymore.
1. Bland

**After a lot of contemplation, anger and tears, I came up with this. It's set right after the anime finished. This will be one of my first attempts at something more romance-y, so bare with me. **

_Reflection_

_Chapter I_

_Bland_

Mikasa considered herself to be a rather bland individual. She had no particularly strong opinions, no particularly strong talents or traits - in one, simple word: bland. But what made her different from the soldier next door? What created a difference between herself and the cold stone floor?

Eren.

He was the entire reason for her existence. Without him, she wouldn't even be alive - she'd have died a long time ago. Maybe she would have been raped, sold, enslaved - and no one would have given a damn. Because, why would anyone give a damn? She was a bland person. A person without much opinion, a person with no talents or passions.

And yet, people regarded her as a genius. It was so stupid and paradoxical - couldn't they see that Eren was the genius? His green eyes that sparkled with life and passion and everything else that was so unfathomable and mystical; his determined spirit, so focused on a single goal that was and always would be for the greater good.

And you had her.

She threw the blade, hitting the target with deadly accuracy that almost seemed unobtainable (impossible).

Almost immediately, a target started moving behind her. Spinning on her feet, she was able to dispose of that as well - being gentle as to not hurt the person who was carrying the target. If she had, it would've been messy. And Mikasa had always hated mess.

She kept on going, hitting targets for what seemed like forever. In reality, it wasn't - and maybe it felt like an eternity since she wasn't particularly concentrating on her task. The ease of it made her mind wander to places it probably shouldn't have. But even if it did, no one would notice. No one ever noticed. Even Eren. Mikasa wondered whether she was supposed to be relieved.

Finally, the projectile hit the last target and she finished the assignment. Was it appropriate to label it as an assignment? It wasn't really. It was only another test of her skills, another test of the bland abilities that people seemed to hail. Mikasa couldn't hope to understand - what was so great about being able to kill? Was it that big of an achievement? She was able to do it, do it easily, and she couldn't say that she was proud.

But the world was a cruel place, and she was part of it.

Turning her body, she faced her assessor of the day - Erwin Smith, the thirteenth head of the Recon Corps. When she was first told that he would be her assessor, she couldn't say that she wasn't surprised. After all, Erwin was a busy man: why would he make time to see a rookie who had just finished her training? Then again, she was _Mikasa Ackerman, _and people admired killing.

When Erwin noted her gaze, he gave her a single, solitary nod. In a gruff voice, he stated, "You pass." She passed? What did she pass? Before she could even begin to wonder, Erwin answered her question. "You will be placed in Captain Levi's Squad. As part of the elite, you will be expected to act as so."

Mikasa was barely able to nod before Erwin swirled on heel and walked away from the training field. He truly was a busy man, Mikasa noted dully. Not one moment to spare to explain to her what exactly was going on. What, why, who? She was left to assume and come to her own conclusions. How fun, she thought dryly.

Repressing a sigh (because sighing was a weakness, one she couldn't afford), she turned her head up to the sky. It was blue and tranquil - the white clouds that dotted it were especially fluffy, and it appeared to be like the sheep that she had never been able to taste. Meat was expensive - a luxury - that she had never been able to afford. Only the richest, wealthiest, and she'd never been (nor ever would be) one of them.

Not that it mattered.

But the sky really was so pretty. When would be the next time that she'd ever have a moment to herself like this? She was almost glad that Erwin left when he did. He allowed her this small piece of freedom before someone came to find her to usher her to her next duty. One that may or may not kill her.

Jobs like this were a hassle. She'd told Eren this multiple times, but he'd never listened. And as much as she loved and admired his strong will, she hated the way he placed himself in danger. He would die one day - she knew that, everyone died - but he didn't deserve to die young. And if he died young, it'd be her fault. It was her responsibility to keep him safe (and _alive_). She'd promised his mother, she'd promised herself.

Her thoughts always lead to Eren. She was a bland person, after all.

Speaking of Eren... Would he also be in her Squad? Somehow, she doubted it. And it annoyed her - he'd be far away, and she wouldn't be able to protect him. What if he got hurt? What if he died? But she'd have to worry about it later - when an actual mission was assigned. Which led her to another point... Her superior would be Captain Levi?

Just thinking about it made her frown, which was unusual since her face was usually as blank as a slate. If there was anyone in this world that she couldn't stand, that would be "Captain" Levi. Just thinking about the way he beat Eren like a dog in front of a whole crowd of people made her blood boil - and what was more, he got away with it. And Eren still admired him. Because Levi was the 'strongest' soldier. Because he was an icon for the Recon Corps, and Eren had always loved the Recon Corps in a way that Mikasa would never be able to.

She had never understood what was so glorious about it - kill or be killed. And they were just the ones who were trying to kill (and if they failed, they were killed). Titans, humans, humanoid titans - in the end, was there a difference?

After all, as humans, they too killed other animals. The too, doomed other smaller creatures to death, so that they can be eaten; what them so different from titans? Other than the size...

But thinking about this was a loosing battle, and she didn't really have time to spare. Taking one last glance at the azure sky above, she turned on her heel and walked in the same direction that Erwin had. With differences, of course - she was heading to her room, while Erwin was probably heading to his office.

Nameless faces passed her by on her six hundred meter journey - nameless faces that would probably disappear, sooner than they should've. Sooner than what was natural. But, alas, that was what one got when they signed up to be part of the Recon Corps. Which yet again, brought her to the beginning, and end of everything in her life - Eren.

She would probably see him at dinner time. From the look of things, they had two hours to go before that event; time that she had to use wisely.

Maybe she'd take a bath. She felt filthy; and if she was going to be on Corporal Levi's team, filth was unacceptable. Rumours dictated that he wouldn't allow even a speck of dust on his subordinates (the term felt sour in her mouth). To be honest, she didn't like being filthy, either. It brought back too many bad memories.

Memories that if she were honest, she'd rather not be thinking of at the moment. Focus. She had to focus.

She was in her room before she knew it.

* * *

Corporal Levi's eyes stared down (or up, in this case) at Erwin Smith's. They were blue, obviously. While normally he found no qualms with their colour, at the moment he was finding them rather distasteful.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He was glad it was just him and Erwin. Otherwise, he was sure that there'd be consequences to his manner of communication. But... he didn't give a damn.

"No, Levi. I have calculated this as the most successful option for yourself and your subordinates in more ways than one. Consider it carefully without indulging in acting rashly." There he went again, Levi thought. Hiding behind his fanciful words and flowery language. It didn't change shit.

"Fuck that. What's so good about Mikasa Ackerman? As far as I'm aware, she's a goddamn newbie." Levi's words were more uncivilised than usual. It was probably because this was Erwin, and Erwin had always been skilled in pissing him off. And breaking down barriers. Speaking of barriers... "She didn't bend over for you, did she? If she did, that'd explain a lot." Not only uncivilised, cruel, too. Levi was too angry to care.

Erwin - who never lost control - regarded him in silence. Taking a deep breath, he spoke so evenly that Levi almost felt embarrassed. Almost. "I know that it seems ridiculous to you - how can one teenage girl possibly replace four veterans? But I've assessed her skills with no bias, and I am confident that she will work well with you." His tone became soft, soothing. As if he was trying to placate an angry animal. "She's not a replacement, Levi - but it's a different approach."

Levi took a deep breath, and his previously (slightly) angry expression became a blank slate. He recognised the fact that he'd taken it too far. And he trusted Erwin - if not Erwin, who could he possibly trust (himself? How laughable.)? And he trusted Erwin's decisions. So with that single deep breath that he exhaled, he slowly nodded his head.

There was a microscopic speck of relief on Erwin's face. But Levi was out the door before he could see it.

* * *

Mikasa was drying her hair when she heard a knock on the door. Mildly curious, she proceeded in answering it. Who could it have been?

Upon answering it, she wished she hadn't. It was bad enough that she was on his team in the first place, but did she really have to talk to him an hour after learning the (dreadful) news?

Apparently so. "Am I to assume that there is a reason for your unexpected visit?"

Levi scowled. "Stop bullshitting. One Erwin is enough for the world." Mikasa raised an eyebrow, wondering if there was any meaning behind the statement in the first place.

She stopped wondering the moment her eyes landed on his face. It still annoyed her, which was a miracle in itself. "Why are you here, Levi?"

Levi scowled, his blue eyes darkening. "It's Squad Leader Levi to you, Ackerman. Do yourself a favour, and stop being fucking annoying, will you?" Mikasa bit the inside of her cheek... Oh that little - he was so _dead_ by the time she surpassed his ranking - deader than a doornail. Instead of replying verbally, she nodded her head, very aware of the small water droplets that splattered on his face. And still, she didn't know the damn _reason _of why that _shrimp _was here in the first place... But she could guess.

Levi, to his credit, did not seem furious. In fact, he seemed calm. Deadly calm. His hand reached for his face and he slowly wiped the small water drops off. "And I came here to fucking tell you that training starts tomorrow - but I changed my mind. Training starts after dinner, Ackerman, and you better be fucking ready - it's going to be a _long _night."

He left in a storm, leaving a cringing Mikasa in his wake. Really - wasn't there a less suggestive way of phrasing that? Then again, he probably did it on purpose. He enjoyed - thrived in - her apparent discomfort, and would proceed doing so the rest of the night.

She really should feel grateful for Commanded Erwin for telling her her squad beforehand - if it had been up to 'Corporal' Levi, he'd keep her in the dark as long as he possibly could. And she never thought it'd be so hard to avoiding swearing someone.

Usually, Mikasa Ackerman was bland - more than bland - but when it came to Corporal Levi, she felt like a spicy pepper; and that certainly couldn't be a good thing.

**Okay. So this is a test shot. Im not sure how well I have - can - will do this, so I need your support to get me going, because I have no clear plot Im following, and it's bugging me. **

**Review, review, review, Aurora!**


	2. Shortmare

**I did not think this story would get the support it did. Thank you ever so much!**

_Reflection_

_Chapter II_

_Shortmare_

"Faster, you fucking dimwit of a 'team' mate! At the speed you're going, you're definitely going to become Titan food!"

Mikasa grit her teeth. Way for her Squad Captain to flaunt his years of experience in her face. And, now, she definitely _wasn't_ going too slow - he was just being an incorrigible short nightmare. A _short_mare. That was exactly what he was, given that he invaded her sleeping time the way he did. If only she was dreaming - then there was a chance that she could punch him in the face.

But of course, Mikasa couldn't be so fortunate.

At least she knew he was lying. She was one with sound; the trees were a blur, and the only thing she could truly focus on were her hands. The wind was blowing, but she couldn't feel it, she was travelling as quickly as it was - but of course, Levi was in front, going more quickly than she thought possible. If he was one with anything, he'd be one with the darkness of the night (you couldn't even see were he stopped and where he started). But of course, it would be ever so fitting - once a shortmare, always a shortmare.

He'd kill her if he knew what she was thinking. But she would always get the last laugh.

Mikasa didn't know whether to be disturbed or pleased with the amount of time she spent dissing the man. At the rate this was going, she'd start thinking about Squad Captain Levi more than she actually thought about Eren - and this was an accomplishment to be praised. Bravo, Captain Cleanfreak. Bravo.

This reminded her of the dream she _did _have of him... For some reason, he was the Captain and Commander of the Recon Corps. But there was one slight change - the Recon Corps was no longer targeting Titans, but dust, instead. Each and every soldier was fully equipped with a broomstick and rags, while Captain Levi himself held multiple such items and cleaning spray. It was quite literally an attack on dust. And of course, Eren had been the enemy that was constantly dirty.

Sometimes, she seriously worried about her sanity.

But the man in question could never stay silent for such a long period of time, especially without using profanity ('cussing', as she was sure he would say). "For fuck's sake, Ackerman, just know that I'm not going to save you _next time._" And with that, he quickly left her field of vision, and became one with the darkness one more. Like a ghost. Or maybe even an esper. If he was either of these things, she wouldn't be surprised in the least.

But still, those stray thoughts couldn't soothe her main ones: what did he mean, _next time_? Did he think she was going to depend on him daily? That she couldn't even take care of herself? She sunk with shame as she remembered how she had injured him previously. She had put Humanity's Strongest out of commission, she had indirectly caused the death of so many civilians that could have been saved.

But her feet were too heavy with guilt, and she almost slipped on the next turn that she had to make. Instead of worrying more, she shook her thoughts off and concentrated on moving through the air. It was almost like flying.

She had already known that this night would be long, but damn.

* * *

Eren jumped, his eyes widened in shock as they landed on the haggled figure which was supposed so be Mikasa. He could vaguely recognise her - lean form, shiny black hair, and all - but he couldn't believe it. She didn't look like herself at all: she had large bags under her eyes, and her usual tidy hair was a mess, and her skin was unhealthily pale. In fact, it looked like she spent the whole night running or something.

Eren would never know how right he was.

In alarm, he jumped up from his position on the table where he had been feasting (not really) previously. His measly bowl of cereal rattled in his wake, but he ignored it in favour of waving frantically at Mikasa. He would've shouted, but the dining area was filled with too many people who were already looking at him strangely.

Mikasa dragged her body over towards the panicked Eren. As usual, he was acting in a weird fashion, but she was too tired to bother analysing his actions. She was also too tired to eat anyway, and she was preserving her energy by not having to walk all the way over to the other corner of the large room in order to get her food. Armin wasn't there to chastise her about her (very terrible) eating habits, and it wasn't like Eren was going to notice in the first place. In fact, she was surprised that he even noticed her current state. It must vastly exceed the word 'horrible'. But if she was going to blame anyone, she would blame the shortmare. It was all his fault.

Speaking of him, there he was, entering shortly (pun intended) behind her, looking like his usual and very vibrant self. His glare could pierce anyone within a hundred metre radius, including herself, who he was currently focusing on. Well, at least he didn't look tired, nor was he a mess (when was he _ever _a mess?). It was a shockingly bitter thought.

But Eren was still staring straight at her, concern written all over his features, so she hurried up her pace to reach his table faster. When she did, she plopped herself down upon it; Eren started to speak almost immediately.

"Mikasa, are you okay?"

Was she okay? No, not really. She was tired, she was angry, she was frustrated. But could she tell him that? No. She had to be stronger, because she had to protect him like she always had. She couldn't burden him with her own troubles. "I'm fine," she stated clearly, her eyes wandering around the table. There were others who were staring at her oddly - mostly Jean. It actually somewhat surprised her that Jean was also on the table - he and Eren used to hate each other's guts. They probably still do.

But Armin was not present, and although she had noticed it formerly, it now struck her as odd. Where could he be? He was the one she usually depended on to keep Eren in check when she wasn't there - and he was a friend - who was extremely punctual. "Where's Armin?"

It was Jean who replied (somewhat shyly), his arms crossed over his chest. "Commander Erwin took him to his office," while Jean talked, Eren took another bite of his cereal. "We don't know what for, though." If Mikasa had to guess, it was to review past or future tactics; she was glad that the Commander took notice of Armin's strategical value. While he might not be the best on the battlefield, his tactical skills triumphed over everyone she had ever known. He stood undefeated in chess.

The table fell into silent contemplation for a short period of time before Sasha started chattering once more. And that was fine; either way, she was too drained to notice. Absent-mindedly, she remembered that she hadn't told Eren about her new Squad Team and Captain - but that could wait until later. Right about now, a nap sounded great... until she noticed the short figure approaching the table.

Almost instantly, her posture had straightened, eyes alert and suspicious. What on earth did the shortmare want? And really, how on earth did he manage to seem so composed and dignified when he had spent the whole evening running faster than even her? Was he super human? Did he have special abilities? Did those abilities involve cleaning?

... Her vivid imagination was pulling her off track. And by the time she had blearily refocused on her surroundings, Levi was at their table, his austere gaze fixed on her. And sadly, she was too annoyed and tired to keep control of her mouth. "What do you want, Captain Levi?" Mikasa would have called him 'Squad Captain', but she was vaguely aware that she had yet to mention the news to the others seated on the table.

"What could I want, Ackerman? That's no way to talk to your Squad Captain, now, is it?" He mentioned the _exact _topic that she had wanted to avoid, damn him. And while she could hear the shocked gasps resounding around the table, her attention was too focused on Levi to placate them. How could he? Did he come just to annoy her?

"Forgive me, _Squad Captain _Levi. I just couldn't see your face well enough, down there." Shocked gasps resounded once more. Mikasa knew she was fighting dirty by continually taking jabs at his non-existent height, but she didn't care because it was effective (and at the moment, that was all she could think of holding against him).

"You're forgiven. I know how tired you must be - we spent the night together, after all." Levi sneered, ensuring that the comment was perceived _in the wrong way _by others. Inwardly panicking, Mikasa sneaked a look at Eren: all of the blood was drained from his face. She didn't know how Levi made the _insult_ seem so believable, but it must have been, since everyone else was looking at them strangely as well. Damn hi- "But that isn't what I came for. Commander Erwin sent me to retrieve you. _Come, _Ackerman."

Did he have to make everything sound perverted? For a thirty year old adult, he was acting like a snivelling teenager. Not to mention that he looked like one. Gritting her teeth, Mikasa rose from the table, deciding that further argument was pointless. For some reason or another, Erwin sought her audience, and she would be damned if she let the shortmare in front of her interfere with her duty as a soldier.

Armin was already with Erwin. Why did they need her, too? And why not Eren? Something was exceedingly suspicious about this arrangement... but she supposed that she'd find out what soon enough. For now, she could do nothing but speculate theories which had a larger chance of being wrong rather than right.

It was a miracle that they managed to exit the dinner hall without further argument. And it was an even larger miracle that they proceeded to do so on the long walk to Erwin's office. Although, it was probably because there was no one around in order to humiliate her. And she had better things to do than argue with _Squad Captain _Levi.

When they finally arrived, Levi proceeded to knock on the door loudly, perhaps more loudly than what was appropriate. But of course, being _Squad Captain Levi, _he'd get away with it - sometimes, Mikasa wondered if he could even get away with murder as long as he continued to fight Titans. Probably, was the conclusion her mind had reached.

"Enter, Levi," Erwin's booming voice could be heard from the other side of the thick doors. Levi seamlessly followed orders; he swung the door wide open before briskly closing it shut the moment that Mikasa followed him through. She, on the other hand, took a moment to look at the queer arrangement in front of her: Commander Erwin sat behind his desk while Armin occupied the chair opposite him, both looking impossibly serious.

A sense of foreboding gripped Mikasa's gut. What could possibly cause Armin to look as sad and determined as he did? Somehow, she had a sinking feeling that it had something to do with the female Titan that they had battled recently; the one that easily (too easily) escaped her grasp. The finding of a fellow Titan-shifter other than Erwin was a horribly shocking event - not to mention that said Titan-shifter was against humanity in the first place. That made her a dangerous enemy; incredibly so.

"We have a suspect for the female Titan's identity. It will be risky endeavour, but at this point, we have nothing to lose."

Mikasa had hit the nail on the head, after all.

**I lied. It's not after the anime finishes. It's right before then. And alsooo - why can Levi run when his foot was injured? There is a reason for this, but we will find out next chapter. **

**Thank you for reading, and more thanks if you review XD**

**Aurora.**


End file.
